


Bulletproof, not Airsoft-proof

by prda



Category: Animation squad
Genre: Animators, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Male Character, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Massage, Slash, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, Youtube Animators, animations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prda/pseuds/prda
Summary: After Jaiden's "murderous rampage", aka fun with the airsoft gun, everyone decides that it's time to head home for the night. But before James takes off, Tim asks him for a little help.Or Tim asks James to help relieve the pain from the "rampage" and things become interesting.(Rated T for swearing)





	Bulletproof, not Airsoft-proof

**Author's Note:**

> All of this is going to be through Tim's POV.

Can I just say how everything hurts? No not emotionally. Not yet at least. No I'm talking about physically.

Quick recap: I got the some of the Animator Squad - Jaiden, James, and Adam - to film a trivia episode. The thing was, though, I got an airsoft gun to shoot at the people who got the answers wrong. Since Jaiden was the only girl, we decided that she would do it; had to be gentlemen here. And I told her to not hold back anything.

I wish I said otherwise.

She shot us like there was no tomorrow, and she seemed to be having fun doing it. Heck, she even broke the skin on my arm! Was there always that little dark side of her? Meh, who knows.

After filming, Jaiden drops the gun and goes up to us, individually, gives us a hug and repeatedly says, "I'm sorry. So sorry! I feel awful. I'll never do it again."

To which I respond, "I swear, I'll never do things like this again."

"Yeah you better", Adam pipes in.

"I don't know about you but I think I've seriously had enough pain and torture for one night." Jaiden frowns as he says this. She goes to him and hugs him again. A little too hard. "OW! Careful. They're still raw." Jaiden quickly lets go and cringes, "...sorry."

"You good to drive home?"

"Yeah I'll be fine...ugh. Gonna be a hard night to get through. Wish me luck!" Adam waves and he walks out the door to his car.

"I'll see you later!"

Jaiden turns back to us and yawns. "I guess that's my cue to go too. So...." she backs away and does finger guns, "...I'll catch you losers later." She turns around and walks away. Me and James, who surprisingly hasn't left yet, snicker when we hear her say, "Oh God, why did I do that?"

 

After walking her out and locking the door, I go back to James who is now looking in the mirror; he took his shirt off to check his "battle wounds" on his back. I make sure that I'm not making it obvious that I'm checking him out in that way, and instead that I'm checking his injuries.

"Ouch. Pretty bad huh?"

"Yeah. Stings too."

"I got a first aid kit. Need some help cleaning that up?"

"Sure. Thanks."

"No problem."

I fetch the first aid kit I keep in my room and head back to help this good-looking guy....man I'm in too deep.

"Got it. Sit down and I'll get started."

"Alright."

After he gets himself situated on the couch, I take a seat right behind him. Taking the wipes out, I wince and warn him, "Get ready for the sting."

"Don't worry man. I'm tough. If I can take those bullets, I can take a little sting."

"I wouldn't be too cocky if I were you."

Sure enough, as I wipe one of the cuts, "AH MOTHER OF- OW!"

"See. Told ya."

"Yeah yeah whatever..."

I chuckle as I clean the rest of the little bumps and cuts he has.

"She sure didn't hold back. Still don't know who came up with this."

He turns around in confusion and disbelief, "Uh...you did Tim."

I blush and go cold, "Oh yeah. Oops."

He laughs, "And that's why we are never doing anything with an airsoft gun anymore."

I playfully shove his arm and say, "Whatever. Just shut up and turn around so I can finish."

"Okay, daddy." He says with a childish tone in his voice. Ugh...daddy. If he says that while we're dating, I swear I'll end it right at that....and there I go off into my fantasies. I've really gotta rethink my life and priorities.

 

After putting a bandage and some pain relieving cream on his back, I tap him gently and say, "All done."

He turns and says, "Thanks. Do you want me to help you out now?"

"Uh yeah, if you think it's bad."

"Did you see your arm? Plus I remember you drew blood when you had your shirt off." And he was right. I vividly remember that moment that will haunt my dreams.

"Yeah that's true. Alright gimme a sec." I turn around and quickly take my shirt off. I don't know why but this feels different. Earlier with everyone, it seemed so easy. I guess since it's just me and James, everything just feels more tense for me.

I feel a touch on my back and I flinch; must have been deep in thought and James caught me off guard. "Woah. You okay?" he says. "Ye-yeah. Was just...thinking about something and you scared me."

"Oh sorry." I see him pull out a wipe, "This part's gonna suck."

I turn around and close my eyes, "I know." As soon as I say that, I feel the sting of the alcohol burning my cut. I groan and wince at the pain.

"You okay, Tim?" "Yeah. I'm fine. Just finish up quick, James. Please." That's another thing about James that I love. He's so sweet and caring. It's no wonder why I'm starting to get attached to him. I wonder how long I've actually felt attracted to him? I don't remember a time when I did; I just happened to start feeling this way.

 

"Aaaaaannnnd all done! Do you want the cream as well?"

"Yeah please."

I feel him place the cold cream on the hot bumps that mark my back. Someday I'll get back at Jaiden, just not as serious or severe as this. I feel his soft-yet-tough fingers move around and gently massage the cream so that it seeps into my skin. I lean back into his touch and close my eyes. I could get used to this.

He stops and I internally groan from the loss of contact. "Is that all?

"No just have to get more. You have a couple of bumps on your shoulders."

Well crap. That's where I'm very sensitive. God? Why have you forsaken me?

 

I feel the cream again, only this time the sensation is taken to the tenth degree. I shut my eyes tight and keep my mouth shut tight; I don't want him to hear me moan. As he massages the cream again, it's getting harder and harder to ignore the relaxing feeling this is giving me.

"Mmmm...." My eyes go wide.

"You okay?"

Shit...

"Uh yeah. Just...uh..releasing tension...I guess." Tim pull yourself together.

"Oh okay. Do you...um..want me to massage you too? 'Cause I can do that."

Say no! Say no! "Yeah...if you want to. Go ahead." I hate myself.

 

As he goes back to work on my shoulders, I swallow the remaining moans I feel trying to escape. But it's hard to contain them. He gently moves from my shoulders to my neck. Well can this day get any better.

I can't hold back and I lean my head back a little. "Mmmm...yeah right there. That's the spot."

"Wow. You're really enjoying this huh?"

Surprisingly out of breath, I can barely make out, "Ye...yeah. A little."

He continues to massage that area, "...mmmm...oh James..."

"Yeah?"

AH! WHY!? WHY DID I SAY THAT!? Flustered, I stutter, "Uh...nothing. That was..nothing James." I beat myself eternally and start to break into a nervous sweat. I hope he doesn't notice.

"You know, you've been pretty off. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah! Of course. Everything's fine, why wouldn't they be fine?"

"You just seem very tense around me. Don't think I haven't noticed it."

"Noticed what?" I ask, nervously.

He starts to slow down his massage and brings his hands back down to my shoulders.

"That whenever I stand close to you, you make an effort to take another step or two away from me. Or that when I look at you, you turn away quickly. It's like in middle school when you're crush looks at you- Wait....Tim....do you like me? Is that what this is about?" And he's figured it out. I stay silent, only confirming his suspicions. I feel his hands stop rubbing my shoulders; they just stop. I'm prepared to feel them peel away and hear the rejection I'm not ready to hear.

But they don't.

 

I feel him move his hands down to my waist. He wraps them around me and pulls me close. My breath hitches and I feel my heart skip a beat. What is he doing?

I can feel him move closer. I can feel the warmth of his breath, just barely above my skin.

"J-James? What are you-" I don't even finish when I feel him kiss the back of my neck. I moan at the sudden sensation coursing through my body. It wasn't a peck, mind you. He also nipped at a little bit of my skin as well.

He pulls away and kisses behind my ear; the sound echoes inside. He pecks at my check as I feel myself melt a little inside, slightly whimpering from his tender touch. He stops and sits down in front of me, slowly breathing and thinks about what he might do next. I watch him look down and back at me.

"Can I kiss you?" I'm lost. James, my crush and fantasy, wants to kiss me? Every fiber of my being is screaming at me to say yes! So why is it hard to now?

Finally mustering up enough strength, I gulp and nod, "Y-y-yeah." Seeing him inch closer and closer, a million thoughts are racing through my head.  _HE WANTS TO KISS ME!/he's probably joking.../DON'T FUCK IT UP!/#@$(* &FOJQJ#$)*/JAMES INCOMING!/was his hair always like that?/etc...._

Right when he's about to press his lips onto mine, one thought screams and stands out from the rest:  _KISS HIM YOU FOOL!!!!_

I lean in to meet his lips and it's  _amazing_. I close my eyes to just enjoy the feeling of his lips on mine. In my head, I hear my brain cells shooting off fireworks in celebration (maybe that's what people mean when they feel fireworks during their first kiss). I feel him put a hand on the back of my head and he pulls me closer, wanting to deepen the kiss. His lips are a little chapped but that's not making me ignore the fact that this is probably the best moment to ever happen in my life....okay that's an over-exaggeration but my point still stands.

 

He lets go so he can catch his breath, and for me as well, obviously; the chill of the air hits my lips where his once were. He lets his hands find their way down to mine and holds them, and he grazes his thumbs over the back of them, making me smile. I look at him and see him reflecting the same smile.

Wanting to break the silence, "So...how long?" I ask.

"What do you mean?"

"How long have you been wanting to do that?"

"Honestly. I don't know. I've just been wanting to tell you how I feel but...I didn't know how you'd take it.

"Why do you think I couldn't take it?"

"You never showed any interest; I thought those things you did were just signs that you didn't like me in that way. Besides, you said yourself that you weren't gay."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Your video? You know? 'That Time My Mom was Gay'?" 

"Oh that one. Well just to be clear, I never said I was straight either."

"Huh. You know, now that you mention that, you do look like you  _would_ go both ways."

"Thanks. I get that from my 'gay mom'."

We both got a good laugh out of that.

 

The chill on my back reminds me that we're still shirtless. A physical and visible chill ripples through my body. He feels it and snickers, "You cold?"

"Oh no, I'm very warm. Of course you dumbo." I say as I playfully smack his hand.

"Should we put our stuff back on?"

"Yeah," I take a glance back down to his body, "*sigh* sure gonna miss that sight."

"Please. This is not the last time you'll see this."

"I hope so." A part of me wants to just take him upstairs and see more, but another part of me says:  _You know...maybe that's enough for one night._

"Listen, James. I..."

"What's wrong? Was it something I said."

"No! It's just... I think we're going a little...too fast here. You get what I'm saying?"

"....Yeah. I guess you're right."

"I really like you. I do. But...can we take it slow for a while. Maybe we can go on a date later? Grab some lunch? You know, the normal stuff?"

"Of course." he says as he pulls me into a hug, "I'm willing to go at any pace you want and I'll be here whenever you need me." I smile as I wrap my arms around him and lean my head on his shoulder. I want to remember how warm and tight his hugs are in case I ever get lonely.... you know, like how a "normal" person would be like.

 

After that, he pulls away and kisses the top of my head. His hand trails down my arm and he grazes the cut on my arm. I wince, "Ow..."

"Oh sorry. Must've forgotten that one. One sec."

He cleans up the area with the wipe (which stung as usual) and was about to put a bandage on it, but quickly kisses it and then puts it on. I smile, giddily, at his nurturing side of things. "All better?"

"Yeah. But I'm still cold. I'm gonna put my shirt back on."

"You do that." As I turn to grab my shirt, I hear him say, "I will miss the sight of seeing you without a shirt for a while, though."

Hearing that, I turn, flex my biceps and jokingly say, "Take a picture it'll last longer." I hold that pose and look to the ceiling, imagining myself as Hercules or some kind of hero. *CLICK* I look and see James with his phone in hand, clearly having took a picture.

"Did you-Did you seriously-"

"What? You said 'Take a picture'."

"Yeah. As a joke. You've never heard that saying before?"

"Oh...oops. I can always delete it."

As much as I want to say yes, I got a little plan, "Nah. Keep it. BUT! Only if I get one of you too."

"Seriously? You know I have video with that already?"

"I know. But I want a personalized one. You know, as payback for that."

"What?....But...." I see him look down at his phone and watch him think about his choices: either he lets me take a picture, or he has to delete the one he has, "....fine."

I smirk, "That's what I thought. You know what to do," as say as I whip out my phone, "pose for the camera, supermodel."

"James...a dab wasn't what I had in mind."

 


End file.
